DICDs are used in various applications, including, for example, handheld cameras and video recorders, drones, and vehicles. DICDs typically include one or more optical elements (e.g., lenses) as well as one or more image sensors to capture and process image data. The optical element(s) capture content by receiving and focusing light, and the captured content is converted to an electronic image signal by the image sensor. The image signal generated by the image sensor is then processed by an image signal processor to form an image. Some DICDs integrate optical elements and optical sensors into a single unit known as an integrated sensor-lens assembly (ISLA).
During use, DICDs are often subject to external forces. For example, when used in action photography and video, a DICD may be worn by a user or attached to the hood of a car, to a surfboard, to the handlebars of a bicycle, or to an unmanned aerial vehicle (e.g., a drone). These external forces create noise and interference that can compromise image and video quality. Some DICDs include components that collect and transmit data to internal processors including programming that is designed to offset the effects of external forces. IMUs, for example, may be used to measure and report the forces and accelerations to which the DICD is subjected using accelerometers, gyroscopes, etc. IMUs, however, are designed to operate in a particular sensitivity range, for example, 2G, 4G, or 16G. Data that is outside of an IMUs sensitivity range is problematic in that the IMU can become saturated, potentially resulting in horizon drift and other errors, particularly in higher sensitivity IMUs wherein saturation may occur more quickly.
To address this concern, the present disclosure describes various structures and methods for dampening external forces, frequencies, vibrations, etc., communicated to IMUs to effectively increase the operable range of the IMUs and mitigate the impact of IMU saturation.